Spring fever and pain meds don't mix
by 907dogtrainer
Summary: This story was a request. I took some of the ideas from the request, but I had to stay true to myself and give it a bit of a storyline. This was written very quickly, hope you enjoy. For Mature readers!


**Here is a short and quickly written by request. I had a review that told me I had a few mistakes. Hopefully I found them all.**

**I do not own anything of Smallville. No infringement intended!**

It was a typical Saturday at the farmers market, in Smallville. It was May and everyone had a touch of spring fever. Jonathan and Martha were selling their normal vegetables plants. This time Martha had brought a few other homemade items some: soaps, pot holders, cooking aprons, eggs for hatching and a few baby chicks.

It was about 10:30 and Jonathan's back was starting to hurt. He had pulled the muscles on both sides of his lower back. Clark was out of town this weekend for a class trip. Which meant Jonathan had no help with the heavy lifting or chores.

"Hi Mrs. Kent," Lana said as she and Whitney walked up. "Hi Lana, we don't normally see you here." "It was such a nice day we decided to go for a ride." Lana replied grabbing Whitney's hand. Jonathan didn't like Whitney's reaction to Lana taking his hand. Was Whitney embarrassed or were they may be fighting, who knows with kids today, he thought.

Lana was smelling the different soaps, when something caught Whitney's eye. He told her he'd be right back and went to another stand. "Is everything ok with you two?" Martha didn't want to pry, she way just concerned. "I think so, he's just been a little moody the last few days." Lana saw Jonathan rubbing his lower back as he stacked a few empty crates. "Are you alright Mr. Kent?" Martha leaned over the table and quietly said. "He pulled a few muscles and won't take any of the pain meds. He's afraid of some of the side effects." "I'm going to put these in the truck," he said grabbing a few of the crates. "I'll help you," Lana quickly offered. "You don't have to Lana," he said. "Now Mr. Kent, women can work just as hard as a man. Isn't that right Mrs. Kent?" Lana said with a smile, then went to pick up the other stack of crates.

Jonathan looked at her then Martha, this was not a fight he could win. "This way young woman," he said. Martha smiled as Lana followed him to the truck. When they returned just a few minutes later. Lana said Jonathan mentioned having a few chores to do on the farm. She offered to go help and after that last statement about women, Jonathan said it was fine by him.

Just then Whitney walked back up. Jonathan said he would come back for Martha, as soon as they were done with the chores. Whitney offered to stay with Mrs. Kent and then drive her home in a few hours. Then pick up Lana and take her home. Everything seemed to work its self out.

"Lana, see if you can get him to take some of those meds." Martha asked Lana in a hushed voice. Lana gave a nod and a wink, she'd do her best.

Jonathan and Lana got the chores done faster than he thought they would. The farm was still a little muddy in a few spots, and when Lana dropped a hay bale. That was just too heavy for her, it splash in a muddy puddle. Lana only got a small splash, Jonathan got covered. His pants and half way up his shirt were covered. Lana covered her mouth it was funny, but not funny. Luckily Jonathan laughed first, "I told you that was too heavy for you. Look that was the last bale we needed. I'll spread it out if you want to head into the house." Lana did just that, but took her shoes off at the door. As she did, she watched Mr. Kent, he spread the hay out. She thought to herself, 'I wouldn't mind seeing him take off his muddy clothes before coming in the house.

When she walked inside, she saw the pill bottle on the counter, prefect. Jonathan came in after removing his boots at the door. He was met by Lana with his medication and a glass of water. "Mr. Kent you're a smart man. Your wife wants you to take your pills, so you won't be in pain. Please take them, she'll be less stressed out if you do." "Ok, Fine, I'll take them." He popped 2 pills and drank the water. "Now I'm going to go get cleaned up. Help yourself to something to eat." He looked at the legs on Lana pants. "Maybe before I get in the shower. I'll lay out a pair of Martha's pants for you." "That would be great Mr. Kent."

Jonathan was in the shower, he was already starting to feel less pain. He was also feeling a bit off, like he was sleepwalking. 'Dam pills' he thought. But if it kept his beautiful wife happy, fine.

Lana knocked softly on the Kent's bedroom door. She opened the door but didn't see any pants lying around. Lana walked over to the bathroom door. She was just going to crack it open and without looking to ask about the pants.

Lana opened the door to the bathroom. It was very steamy and Mr. Kent was moaning. Maybe his back was worse, so she walked all the way in. He moaned again, and she saw why. He had his very large, very hard friend in his hand. Lana sees, her eyes almost fell out of her head. She'd never seen one that size, lucky Mrs. Kent. He moaned again but this time he moaned, "Come here." Lana couldn't believe her ears. "Honey, I need you. I don't want to have to do this myself." Lana was speechless, but was already taking off her clothes. As she got in the shower with him. She thought 'what am I doing?' But looking at his wet, naked body. Oh she knew what she was doing.

She pressed herself up against his back, and reached around him. Man he felt as good as he looked. He seemed half asleep as he placed his hand on top of hers. Lana thought it must be the drugs kicking in. Jonathan didn't even really look at her as he turned her to face him. He just pressed his lips to hers in a searing kiss. Any thoughts in Lana's head about this being wrong were pushed aside. As he pushed his tongue into her mouth, moaning as he did.

Lana reached up on his back and dug her nails in. His erection pressed against her stomach. It was Lana who moaned next, as his hands roamed all over her body. Lana took his right hand and placed it where she needed it. Moaning and kissing down his neck. His hand slide back and forth with her guidance. Then he dipped his middle finger in. Lana breath caught in her throat, "Jonathan." She moaned his name, he looked at her puzzled for a minute. But as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He removed his finger and pulled her up. She wrapped her legs around him. And them he was in her. 'Dam he was big,' it hurt a little. But when he started to move, 'wow.' She wasn't sure how long he would last, but it was long enough. She cried out as her climax hit her. A minute later he was shooting his load into her. She was too lost to even worry about that right now.

"Thank you Whitney, you've been very helpful." Mrs. Kent said to Whitney as they brought the empty crates into the barn. Whitney had been very tense lately, and Mrs. Kent bending over like that was not helping. With the right hair and makeup, she might make a fairly good pin-up girl. Whitney was holding the last crate in front of him. He didn't want to put it down. Mrs. Kent would see the bulge in the front of his pants.

"Whitney you can put that down over here." "Of course Mrs. Kent." Whitney had been helpful and polite. Although a few times she wondered if Whitney had really brushed up against by accident. He seemed to be staring at her every time she turned around. That was silly, he had the young and beautiful Lana. He wouldn't put down the last crate so she took it from him. Before he could stop her, she saw his problem. She was appalled and yet a little proud of herself.

"Whitney, I'm going in the house. I'll make you a sandwich. Maybe you should stay out here and get some fresh air before you come in." She said before taking one last look at the bulge he was hiding with his hands.

Martha walked up to the house and saw the mudding shoes and boots. She walked in and called out but on answer came. She decided to go check up stairs before making anything. Maybe Jonathan or Lana were hungry. When she got to her bedroom the door was half open. She saw Lana on all fours facing the window and Jonathan riding her hard. Martha bit her tongue, both of them were moaning and panting. Martha heard the front door open and close. Two can play this game. Martha quietly pulled the door shut. She marched down the stairs to Whitney. His bugle was fading.

"Whitney, you want a lesson a life lesson about women?" She asked with a strange tone, Whitney thought. "Like what Mrs. Kent?" He thought he was in trouble. "That!" Mrs. Kent pointed to his bugle. It was almost gone. "Come here," Mrs. Kent took him by the hand and brought him to Clark's room. Once inside she closed and locked the door. He looked at her with wide eyes. They got wider as she unbuttoned her shirt. "Mrs. Kent?" "Call me Martha, now if you want that lesson. You need to get your clothes off." Whitney didn't know what to think but when he saw Mrs. Kent in just her pink bra and then matching panties. He couldn't get his clothes off fast enough.

"I'm going to show you how to get a woman worked up. She'll be putty in your hands if you follow my recipe." He nodded at her. "Good boy, now kiss me gently and lay me on the bed. After you take those boxes off." He did as he was told. After some soft kisses, she told him to make them deeper and more urgent. She taught him what to do with his tongue, on both sets of her lips. Once her hands released his hair and the sheets. She pulled his head back up to her breast and then the other one. She had him turn on his back. He wasn't as long as Jonathan, but he did have the same girth.

Whitney was dying to get inside Mrs. Kent, wait Martha. She said to call her Martha. Now she commanded him to lie on his back. He would really prefer to fuck her and not just get a blow job. But he was amazed to find her climbing on top of him. She placed his hands on her hips and grabbed him. Slowly lowering herself down. It was all he could do to not come right then.

Martha waited a moment after she had slide all the way down. She told him after she came she would lean down on his chest. At that point he could roll her over and pound his way home. She started slowly, rolling her hips. She pulled his hands from her hips to her breasts. This would teach Jonathan to mess with girls half his wife's age. And it would also teach Lana. Martha might not be a spring chicken. But she'd teach this boy a lesson he'd never forget.

Just like she told him. When Martha came, moaning and calling out God's name. She collapsed onto him. He was a little clumsy but managed to roll over without sliding out of her. He pounded her good and came moaning loudly himself. Martha must have liked it. She pumped her hips a few more time and came again.

Lana had heard something coming from Clark's room as she hurried dressed and got down stairs. Mr. Kent was passed out on the bed. Lana was down stairs about 15 minutes when Whitney came down the stairs. Mrs. Kent was right behind them.

"Thank you for your help Whitney. I hope you were paying attention." Mrs. Kent went into the kitchen, "would either of you like me to fix you something?" Lana jumped of the sofa, "No thank you Mrs. Kent. I think we better go Whitney." Whitney just nodded. The two of them left in a hurry.

Martha went upstairs to have a chat with her husband. But he was passed out on the bed with only his boxers half on. She was so mad until she picked up the paper from the pharmacy. That was on the night stand. It had a list of the side effects including: may drive, eat or have sex without remembering it. Oh crap she thought! What if she had just educated Whitney for no good reason. If Jonathan didn't remember having sex when he woke up. There was no reason to tell him anything he didn't need to know.

**Well I hope you enjoyed this.  
I've written Sanctuary, Stargate and Star Trek stories too.**


End file.
